


Every Facet of Love

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Love, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Kakashi falls in love over time and ponders what form of love he has for his favorite knuckleheaded student.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Every Facet of Love

# **Philia**

He had said it without thinking really, but it had set some things in motion without anybody realizing it. He was a child, and he wasn't very bright, but he wore his heart on his sleeve and it was the very first time he had thought of saying it.

He hadn't expected to feel disappointed. After all, he was used to the feeling of unforgiving isolation. Yet he had thought for an instant maybe * _he_ * would say it back. But those words did not come. The stoic, cold words "Stop it. Get off me." came instead.

Perhaps he was a bit too clingy when it came to gestures of affection. Or maybe he was too loud, or too obnoxious. Or maybe it was simply just because it was him. The idea of saying it to his sensei of all people wasn't even a question. Because it was true.

But maybe Naruto was the only one who thought that way. He was always being told to calm down. He couldn't help it if he was a stubborn fool who was ruled by his emotions. In fact he would make sure there was no doubt in Kakashi's mind, that he, Naruto Uzumaki loved him.

One day he would understand, and he would wait.

# **Störge**

He was too late once again. The rivulets of rain dampened his skin, cloaking his tears. He begrudgingly cradled Naruto in his arms, an all too familiar pressure stabbing him in his chest. Guilt gripped at him, choking him as he turned his back from the path Sasuke had taken.

He had to make a choice, and for him it was crystal clear. Sasuke had already made his own choice, but so did Naruto. And even though he had failed to break through and show his rival the sun. His perseverance to protect and save his teammate, his comrade, his friend. His unfettering determination to shoulder the pain made him open his eyes in new light.

Naruto had most definitely inherited the will of fire. And his burned brightly, almost blinding him. And sure, Kakashi felt protective of his students but something about Naruto just made him smile with pride. Perhaps it was his tenacity or his stubborness. His ability to never give up. His gutsiness. His embodiment of his vow.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was a student of his and he was proud of it. Because he lived by his words of wisdom and that was something that Kakashi had taught him.

# **Ludus**

He felt the butterflies flit ever so calmly as he watched his student grow from a boy into a man right before him. He casually glanced from a distance, peeking from his novel. At first it was a bold declaration, but now with the rapid growth in training and the fire that danced in his eyes, he knew.

This young man would surpass him. And he couldn't be more excited. He couldn't wait to see how far he could go, with which he would far exceed him. Kakashi felt bubbly and lighter than air at the revelation.

The Yondaime's Legacy was a force to be reckoned with, and he was also his team mate, his equal, and the thought made him grin. To grow with him by his side and protect and nurture him, that was his ability. And he would continue to guide him from the sidelines and watch as he captured souls of the world, one bond at a time.

He finally finished his training, and his fuits of labor were bountiful. Kakashi sighed in adoration and smiled at his friend. He felt a spark of something twinkle at the back of his mind and he thought to himself, 'I knew he could do it.'

"You know Naruto...I think I'm really starting to like you." The butterflies were marching now and Kakashi felt like he would float. Yet it was still too soon for them to realize just how deep their feelings ran.

# **Agape**

He was the living reincarnation of his former teammate. His words and spirit lived on in Naruto and that fact made Kakashi feel gentle in his soul. He thought he was doing the right thing by being selfless and sacrificing himself for the better of tomorrow. Oh, how he was so wrong. In fact it was Naruto who showed him the truth.

You could do things without giving up and abandoning your friends, with such passion and blind faith. Strength comes from those who believe in you with all their heart, not just from within. It was a lesson he had been forgetting with each passing day. And it seemed he had to learn it from his own student, how about that.

Naruto had risked it all, to save him. And he couldn't be more grateful that Naruto could so easily choose his own path. He was so unpredictable, yet brilliant in his own inventive way. And with no fault of his own, he singlehandedly shattered Kakashi's world and rebuilt it with his own hands.

Kakashi could feel his heart humming a symphony, when he saw the beauty of his soul shine through. His was a rare one, with a heart of gold, and Kakashi wished it would always be cherished. 'I adore you Naruto. Thank you...for everything.'

"You look just like him." He had said, and though there were some misconceptions being accused at him, he couldn't help but think...is it actually like that though? Do I see him in that light? Do I love him?

# **Philautia**

He knew the pain that Naruto was going through and yet, how could he hope to comfort him, if he couldn't even comfort himself. Of course with time, all wounds must heal, but that was something they were running out of. So he left to heal himself. For if he was to be a pillar, he needed to be strong at the foundation and core.

He left to give his respects to his fallen comrades, his sensei. And asked for their forgiveness, and to protect and watch over Naruto during his period of grief. And then he left to face himself. To forgive himself and let go of his pain and anger. To let himself heal from his many hidden tragedies.

If there was one thing he learned from Naruto it was to smile in the face of doubt and despair. So he did and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. The world was no longer dragging at his feet keeping him stagnant, stopping him from progressing forward. It was breathtaking and serene and he could finally accept it. He knew pain, and he had survived it because of Naruto. His life will never be the same, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was time for him to be the shoulder to lean on, so he made his way to the cipher team to help. And though he was left feeling embarrassed and panicked he was glad to see Naruto was back to himself. The world, his world wouldn't be the same without him and his sunshine to keep him warm. And though he had spoken from a book, he hoped Naruto understood the truth behind his words.

"I really love you." He blushed, and the butterflies turned to a stampede. In the moment he was scared of Naruto's reaction but it seemed he was still too focused on revenge. But his Naruto was strong and would never wander from his path. He could wait for him. He was going nowhere anytime soon.

# **Pragma**

He bit off more than could chew this time. His only regret would be that he didn't express his love to Naruto in time. But maybe that's for the best in this case, he didn't need to cause anymore heartache in his lifetime. He was in a class of his own, an ethereal angel that would protect everyone and everything. He could leave his will of fire behind and pass it along. He was ready. Or so he thought.

He had endured. And he won the battle. His Naruto, his daredevil of a student, in his reckless nature, saved the village, saved him. Oh how he loved that young man. He knew in his heart that he would win. He believed because that was who Naruto was. A gutsy ninja ready to give his everything. And he did it.

A hero in the wind, that's what he was. A maelstrom of uncanny enthusiasm. And the beautiful glow of love about him too. They had endured and Kakashi was so proud. He had so much to tell him now that he had a second chance. He would take his time and do things right. Because that's what Naruto deserves.

He deserves all the love, in every form, for as long as he's able. Because Naruto saved him from all sorts of things. His loneliness, his guilt and bitterness. And most importantly, himself. And for that Kakashi was eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Eros and Mania come next. :)


End file.
